


Carry On My Wayward Girl

by J2m_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 67chevy, Dean - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Impala, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, demon, menofletters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2m_forever/pseuds/J2m_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young girl finds out that her father is Dean Winchester she decides to become a hunter and go on the adventure of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Girl

It had been a long day. Megan had worked her moms shift...again, and she had gone to school for 8 hours plus tutoring after just to try and make a little extra money. They needed it. Her mom was always drunk or hung over and Megan had never even met her dad. She was born when her mom was only 16 and her dad didn't even know of her existence.   
Megan had been working to make ends meet and hopefully enough to be able to leave. She knew she shouldn't let her mom be alone, but she didn't care anymore. She was going to find her dad.   
Throughout the years her mom had only told Megan her fathers name, Dean Winchester. She had done so much research and tracking she thought she would never find him. But finally one summers day she got a lead on him.   
Megan packed up her things and broke open her savings jar. After counting the money, $1,897, she wrote a note saying goodbye to her mother. Then before she could change her mind, Megan was in the road.   
She drove for hours on end. Clear across the country the whole time thinking of all the people she left behind. She had friends, though only one she was truly close to. His name was James and he was the younger brother of her boyfriend. She felt bad leaving James, especially since he would have to deal with Johnny now that Megan wasn't there to be his punching bag of a girlfriend. Megan wouldn't miss Johnny one bit but she was horrified of leaving him. He always threatened her if she left so she always stayed.   
She pushed the thought from her head as she pulled into an old motels parking lot. This was where her father was apparently staying.   
She clinched her fists as she got out of the car suddenly aware of how nervous she really was. "What if he doesn't want me? What if its not even him? What if..."   
Megan confidently strode up to the front desk of the motel and asked which room Dean Winchester was staying in. The man at the front desk simply said 233 without even looking up. She walked away and started for the second floor. After about a minute she found the door. Wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead she lifted her hand to the smooth metal door, she knocked once then stepped back praying that he would be there.   
Just when she was gonna give up the door cracked open just enough for he to see one green eye peeking through. "Whose there?" A deep voice demanded. "Um...Megan, is your name Dean?"she croaked. The door swung open and two men both holding guns pointed at her stood in the doorway. "How the hell do you know my name?!?" The shorter one scoffed. "I'm your daughter" Megan said almost too hurriedly. "My mothers name is Diana, you would've met her at Bourban County High school .  
He lowered his gun with wide eyes and looked at her for a second. He gestured for her to come in then slammed the door behind her. The taller of the two walked over and they started whispering to each other. After about five minutes of that Dean turned around and the other one, whose name was apparently Sam, started to study her. "Well, she does have your eyes, and hair color, she defiantly has your mouth..."  
"Yeah, yeah I get it we look alike, but do you really think I had a kid!"   
"Well you weren't exactly careful Dean!"  
They both turned and looked at her.   
"We should make sure she is human though, remember my last kid?"  
"God yeah"  
"Alright we are gonna need you to hold still" Sam said. Then Dean grabbed a flask from his jacket and splashed her with water while Sam slid a knife from his belt and cut her arm. "What the fuck?!?" Megan yelled. The guys looked at each other knowingly then decided to explain to Megan what they were. 

After hours of convincing and begging and even a little fake crying, Megan finally got them to agree to let her stay and work with them. She had told them that her mom died and she didn't have anywhere to go so they felt bad for her. "If you wanna be a hunter you better get to work" Dean had said and god did he mean it. They made her train hard. Always running and researching and learning how to shoot and fight. The only good part was the getting work cases.   
It had been 4 months since she came to their hotel room and now she was a changed girl. At the ripe age of 17 she had already killed 2 ware wolves, 1 Wendigo, and 4 ghosts. And the guys had started treating her more and more like family. Everything was going great.

They were driving down an old dirt road one night on the way back from a case in Oregon when suddenly there was a blur of movement out the windshield and the Impala lurched to a stop as it hit something. Megan ran out of the car to see what it was and Sam immediately reached for his gun. It was a man.   
They had run into a man. He looked to be only about 19 years old and he had a large duffel bag with him. He was still awake, barely, but then he muttered something. Megan could hardly make it out but it sounded like he had said "I'm a hunter too". Then he passed out. Dean reached for his bag and inside were old clothes, guns, knives, maps, and pretty much anything a hunter would need.   
They took him to the hospital and decided to stay till he woke up. After about 3 hours a nurse came out saying that he was going to be just fine and they could go see him now. Megan walked in first. She was glad to see that he was awake. "So what's your name?" She asked. "Ryan, Ryan Adams. You are the Winchesters right?"   
"Yeah we are, but how did you know that?"  
"I've heard about you, great hunters. I was hoping I could stay with you, my friend, he died while we were fighting vampires up in Washington, I didn't have anywhere to go so I was hoping you would take me in."  
"We would love to." Megan heard a voice say from behind her. It was Sam. She was surprised he was so open to it. Having another hunter with us. Even Dean didn't seem to mad about it. 

 

Two months had gone by since they took in Ryan. He was a great guy, great hunter, and according to Megan great kisser. The two of them had become inseparable over the past two month and Dean didn't like it. Sam said it was because he understand but Megan didn't know what to think.   
Cases had been the same as usual and killing was much easier with four people. Megan was always bait it seemed, then Ryan, Dean, and Sam would come "save" her. Though she did her fair share of fighting too.   
They spent more time at the men of letters bunker and they would train and study but every now and then Ryan and Megan would get some free time to he together. 

Megan was down stairs practicing shooting when Ryan came down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and waited for her to lower the gun. She turned to face him and out her arms around his neck. "I wish we had our own place" he whispered. "Away from your dad and demons and we could just be together"   
"I wish." She said leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met and fit together so perfectly it seemed nothing could tear them apart. He lifted his hands to the small of her back and lifted her onto the shooting counter. Wrapping her legs around his waist while he moved his lips to her jaw and down to her neck easing his hands up her shirt. His skin was warm and soft as it slid over hers and she slipped out of her tank top. He stepped back and ripped his own shirt off revealing perfectly bronzed abs. She lifted her hands to his chest and he pulled her in closer whispering sweet nothing's into her ear as she slid her fingers under his belt. She stopped there though and backed up slightly. "We shouldn't do this now"  
"Why not baby we" and he was interrupted by a shout from upstairs then came the sound of gun fire. Something was wrong. They threw their shirts back on and ran upstairs. 

What they found was horrible. There were 7 demons fighting Sam and Dean and three had already been killed. One of the girls looked over and saw Megan and Ryan. She quickly said something to the others in an unknown language and walked over to Megan and Ryan. The other demons raised their hands and Sam and Dean flew back pinned to the wall along with Ryan.   
Megan was the only one left standing.   
The demon girl looked at her at suddenly a thick cloud of black smoke flew out of her mouth and into Megan's. She could feel the demon in her taking control. Then she felt her eyes melt into black. She walked over to Dean and slipped the knife out of his hand. "After all this time it feels nice finally getting into a Winchester" she laughed a deep horrid laugh nothing like Megan's. Sam looked so focused Megan could tell he was trying to break free. "You Winchesters have been such a bother and you just keep multiplying! So this is a warning. To keep you down to just a couple people" she said gripping the knife harder and swinging towards herself. Megan could feel it sink into her stomach just below her ribs. Black smoke flew out of her mouth and the demons disappeared. Megan sunk to to the floor blood pooling around her.   
The guys rushed to her and Dean grabbed her sitting her up in his lap hands covering the wound. "No, no don't you dare leave us not like this. Please not like this. I love you. Your my little girl!" He started to cry. "I'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Sam started thinking what could he do. He had to save her. 

Then he remembered. Castiel.   
He had gotten his powers back. He had been in heaven helping out with the angels. Sam dropped to his knees and started praying.   
Suddenly there was a bright light and an angel appeared. Their angel appeared.   
Cas laid his hand on deans back kneeling down to look at Megan. This was the first time he had seen Deans daughter. Dean had prayed to Cas often about her but his power was limited so he couldn't come visit. He still wasn't back to himself yet but he needed to help. He put his hand over her wound and focused as it closed itself up.   
After the job was done Megan woke up but Cas fell. Weakened by what he had just done. Ryan went to comfort Megan while Dean helped Cas. 

Cas had to stay on earth for a couple weeks before he was able to go back to heaven and Megan was laying low at the bunker. Sam and Dean often went out hunting and Megan knew that one day she would be ready to join them again. And when she did, they were gonna seriously kill some evil sons of bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a work in progress and my first piece so there may be new better things coming.


End file.
